Godzilla: Kaiju War!
by riddlerx
Summary: A sequel to my previous story; Godzilla's Revival. I think the title reveals enough. But if anyone can successfully guess who the main villain is before reading it then you win the prize of giving me some more Godzilla story ideas. And for copyright I do not own Godzilla or any other characters created by Toho.


"My favorite kaiju is Anguirus" said Ren. "Really? Anguirus is lame, Rodan is way cooler" replied Misaki. "Anguirus is cooler!" "No Rodan is cooler" "Anguirus" "Rodan" "Anguirus" "Rodan" "The kids are arguing about kaiju again, should we stop them?" asked Aiko. "No, lets let them get it out of their system" said Hiroki. "There's supposed to be a meteor shower soon, want to take the kids" Aiko suggested. "There's something on your mind" "Have you heard from Isamu recently?" asked Aiko. "No, he's been busy with that whole Monster Island and G-Squad projects" replied Hiroki. "Not to mention Mecha-Godzilla" said Aiko. "It's been quite successful I hear" replied Hiroki.

Varan flies into Mecha-Godzilla hard knocking him into a building. Varan lands onto a building and stares down Mecha-Godzilla. He glides towards Mecha-Godzilla. Mecha-Godzilla slams him with his tail into a building. Mecha-Godzilla then shoots his hooks into Varan and throws him into a building. He walks up to Varan and then shoots his tranquilizer gas at Varan. "Take him to Monster Island" said Isamu. A squadron of helicopters arrived and picked up Varan and started to carry him towards Monster Island. Monster Island is where Isamu is stationed. Varan is dropped off with the other monsters. Kamoebas, a giant turtle, Baragon, a subterranean lizard and Gorosaurus, a giant dinosaur. "Where's Titanosaurus?" asked Daiki. "Pacific Ocean, still docile" replied Isamu. "Good, continue to monitor him closely" said Daiki. "How about Godzilla" "Let's check the Godzilla cam and find about" said Isamu. Isamu then checked the Godzilla camera. "It looks like he's at, the Amazon Rainforest?" said Isamu. "What's he doing there?" asked Daiki. Godzilla was walking through the rainforest, looking for something. As he was walking a giant dragonfly named Megaguirus flew towards him at great speeds, ramming into him. "SKREE-ONK" "SKREEE" screeched Megaguirus. Megaguirus flew in again and with her pincers grabbed Godzillas arms. Megaguirus got her stinger ready to stab Godzilla but Godzilla bit Megaguirus to make her stop. Godzilla then tossed Megaguirus away. Megaguirus then flew at Godzilla again, but Godzilla whacked her with his tail. Godzilla then picked up Megaguirus by the tail and slammed her again. Megaguirus tried to fly away but Godzilla bit her stinger and grabbed her wings. Eventually Godzilla bit off her stinger and let her go. Megaguirus then flew away defeated. "SKREEE-ONK" "Man, Godzilla just beat the crap out of Megaguirus, maybe we can take her to Monster Island" said Isamu. "No, Godzilla might come to Monster Island to kill her, we can't risk the kaiju like that" replied Daiki. "Touché, I wonder why he's hunting Megaguirus?" asked Isamu. "Could be for a lot of reasons, territory, food, competition" said Daiki. "Point is we know what he's doing, so we can monitor his behavior whenever there is competition" said Daiki. The two men walked down a hallway to talk. "You know, I find it kind of funny and ironic how at first Gigan was our biggest threat but now he has inadvertently saved Japan multiple times thanks to his contributions to the construction of Mecha-Godzilla and Moguera" said Isamu. "Indeed, it is interesting how things work out like that isn't it, well anyway, continue to monitor the kaiju, I'm going to Outpost 72 to see if they have gained any new information from Gigan, I should be back soon, it's just a quick trip" Daiki ordered. "Understood sir, have fun on your visit" and so the two men parted ways for the time being. Outpost 72 was in the Mongolian desert underground as a secret base where Gigans body was contained and studied. Daiki arrived and headed inside. He met with the lead scientist and they discussed about the body. "Any sign of waking up?" asked Daiki. "No, if he ever shows any signs of waking up, we hit him with tranquilizers and sedatives" replied the scientist. "Good, I don't want that thing ever waking up, so any new discoveries?" asked Daiki. "Well the alien technology is, of course fascinating, and we also found out where he stores his shuriken and it could possibly revolutionize weapon storage technology" "That's great to hear, anything else?" "Not really, but we will let you know if we find anything" "Good, keep me posted" Daiki then left Outpost 72 and went back to Monster Island. Daiki had arrived. "Daiki you're back, good, we have an update on Godzillas location and it seems that he is chasing Megaguirus in the Atlantic Ocean" said Isamu. "Turn on the Godzilla cam" ordered Daiki. They turned on the camera. Godzilla shot Megaguirus's pincer off and partially damaged her wing. The chase continued until eventually they made landfall in the Galapagos Islands. "SKREEE-ONK" Megaguirus looked toward a nearby cave nervously. There were tiny squeaks and chirps coming from inside. It turns out that Megaguirus had baby's inside the cave. Godzilla charged his atomic breath and fired at the cave! The cave was blown up and destroyed, killing the baby's inside. Megaguirus tried to escape but Godzilla shot her with his atomic breath. The shot barely nicked Megaguirus and so she escaped. Godzilla did not give chase for his goal was complete. "SKREEEE-ONK" "So he was trying to stop Megaguirus from over populating, very interesting" said Daiki. "He is a very interesting beast indeed" replied Isamu. Godzilla then swam into the Pacific Ocean and towards Infant Island where Mothra once lived. It was now Godzilla's home. It was also where his son lived, Minilla. Godzilla loved his son very much. He taught his son many abilities such as atomic breath. It was generally very peaceful there thanks to Godzilla killing anything that threatened him or his son. Meanwhile Megaguirus was flying very high at night. There was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight as well. As Megaguirus was flying one of the meteors hit Megaguirus and landed in a Japanese nuclear power plant. As Megaguirus got up something emerged from the rubble. It looked like Godzilla! But it was different. It had crystals all over its body with two large ones on its shoulders. The creature was also significantly larger than Godzilla, about 40 meters taller or 150 feet! The creature set its eyes on Megaguirus. Megaguirus looked nervous, after her last encounter with Godzilla she was very scared of him. The creature cocked its head to one side in confusion and curiosity. It looked around only to see destruction and fear. The creature then looked back at Megaguirus, and with one swift motion it killed Megaguirus with a crystal emerging from the ground. The creature was surprised from the crystal only to soon find out that it caused the crystal to emerge. The creature grinned and it started to realize its power and flew into the sky. The creature watched the humans and their daily lives to observe how we behave. It witnessed how violent humans can be, it saw our wars, it saw our crimes, it saw everything. It even saw how the kaiju interacted with each other and the humans, which ones protected them, and which ones tried to kill them. It thought to itself which side to take. It decided. The humans needed to be eradicated and any kaiju who stood in its way would die. But first it needed some help. The creature decided that it needed the help of Megalon! The creature landed in the middle of the Kuju Mountains where he used his psychic powers to call over the creature walked through the Kuju mountains it noticed something, a little mountainside house. The creature walked towards the house to see if there were any humans. There were, a small family living out in the wilderness by themselves. The creature walked up to the house, shaking it with every step. The family inside were terrified as to what was happening. The creature's leg blocked all the windows from any sunlight, enveloping the entire house in the creature's shadow. Suddenly a tree crashed through the roof of the house. ZZZT, ZZZT, ZZZT. An electrical crackle filled the air. ZZZT, ZZZT, ZZZT. The crackling began to quicken, getting faster and faster until… CROOOM! A corona beam struck the side of the mountain, making trees fall and crash through some more of the house. The creature bent down and sniffed the tree, it then began to eat the tree only to all most immediately throw it away in disgust. The creature then ripped off the roof! The creature stared at the helpless family. ZZZT, ZZZT, ZZZT, CROOOM! With the house destroyed and the family dead, the creature continued its walk along the Kuju mountains. Along the way the creature found a village in the mountains. ZZZT, ZZZT, ZZZT, CROOOM! The creature swept its corona beam destroying the village and killing everyone. Eventually only a few humans were still alive and even they were hunted and targeted by the creature, killing everyone and leaving absolutely no survivors. Megalon had arrived and the creature inspected the kaiju and determined him to be of a moderate threat to Godzilla and the other earth defending kaiju. But he read Megalons mind and found out about Gigan, and he recognized his power and value to its cause. So, it decided to free Gigan from the humans. The creature flew towards Outpost 72. "All of this information is so, fascinating!" BWEEE-OP, BWEEE-OP, BWEEE-OP. The emergency alarm was blaring! "There's a massive creature outside, and, and, it looks like Godzilla!" The creature stared at the base, analyzing it and its weak points. The creature blew a massive hole in the ceiling of the base, and with its telekinesis, the creature lifted up Gigan and the creature woke up Gigan from his slumber. "SKREEE-ANCH" Gigan screeched, finally awake and ready to cause havoc. Megalon and Gigan were finally reunited. The creature ordered the two kaiju to destroy the base. They fired their beams at the base destroying it for good and killing anyone left inside. The three kaiju now led by the creature flew away to a hidden location to plan out their next move. "We just lost contact from Outpost 72. The last message we heard from them was something about a creature that looked like Godzilla blowing the place up and freeing Gigan" said Isamu. "Any more information?" asked Daiki. "No, and I don't think we're getting anymore" replied Isamu. "Check the Godzilla cam, see if he's left the island" ordered Daiki. Isamu checked the camera. Godzilla had not left the island ever since they last checked. "Sir, he hasn't left, there's some kind of Godzilla double of sorts" Isamu said worryingly. "What do you think its intensions are" "Potentially sinister, actually looking back definitely sinister, it freed Gigan and has Megalon as an ally" said Isamu. "Then this thing is our top priority" said Daiki with vigor.

Meanwhile on Infant Island Godzilla was still training Minilla, until the creature appeared by itself. What was it trying to do? Take on Godzilla on its own? The creature stared at Godzilla, and then at his son. The creature grinned and fired its corona beam at Minilla! Godzilla was shocked and fired back, but the creature generated some sort of energy shield to block and reflect the shot back at Godzilla and his son. The creature then created a crystal cage for Godzilla, trapping him. Godzilla tried to break the crystals with his atomic breath, but it didn't work, the creature just made more crystals! The creature then redirected its attention towards Minilla. The creature fired its corona beam again and again, slowly killing Minilla until it was done. Minilla was no more. With that done the creature reinforced the cage around Godzilla and left. The creature then landed in Tokyo with Gigan and Megalon. "Send in the Gotengo, send in the three-super x's, send in the masers, just send in Mecha-Godzilla!" Shouted Daiki. "You heard what the man said right, get to it!" ordered Isamu. The entire G-squad was sent in to eradicate the kaiju. The super-x's attacked Megalon, and the Gotengo attacked Gigan along with the G-squad. The attack went very well, at first. Everyone else including Mecha-Godzilla aimed at the creature. A massive amount of fire power was launched straight at the creature, but it deflected the blast with its photon shield taking down Mecha-Godzilla, the Gotengo, the super-x's and the G-squad. The creature then built a crystalline structure around Tokyo Tower. It then started to terraform all of Tokyo and the surrounding terrain. It used the tower to enhance its psychic powers to mind control the kaiju on Monster Island. "What the hell is going on here!?" Isamu said urgently. "Why are the kaiju acting up so much, they never behave like this!" The kaiju were destroying the base and escaping. The creature then called for more kaiju. Emerging from the ocean came Titanosaurus! Titanosaurus then walked up to the creature and bowed down, showing signs of submission. And finally came Orga, the Millennium alien's guardian kaiju. Unfortunately, the Millennium aliens are now extinct, leaving Orga an abandoned kaiju with no real purpose. But now he had a purpose, to be this creature's bodyguard. This creature now had a full-on kaiju army! Since this creature recognized that it was very similar in appearance to Godzilla, and that it came from space it dubbed itself as Space Godzilla! The creature then told its new name to all of its kaiju disciples. "SCHEEE-OW" roared Space Godzilla. Mecha-Godzilla got up and saw that it had lost. Gigan saw it get up and flew towards it with his buzz saw on. He hit it and flew away to use his laser on it. Mecha-Godzilla switched out its regular hands for Gigan's scythe hands. The two kaiju then started to slice at each other. Eventually Mecha-Godzilla realized that it was outmatched, and so it flew away. Very quickly Japan was defeated, and soon enough the kaiju invasion spread, slowly but steadily. Country's were overthrown and entire cities destroyed. Mecha-Godzilla flew towards an abandoned island in the Pacific Ocean. Mecha-Godzilla along the way picked up any survivors on Monster Island to take them to safety. "Well, what now, we've lost, we couldn't stop that thing even with our best technology and even some alien help" said Isamu despairingly. "We haven't lost yet" said Daiki with certainty in his voice. "What do you mean, we got nothing left, that thing took down everything, it even took our kaiju" replied Isamu rather confused. "We still have Mecha-Godzilla, Rodan, Anguirus, King Caesar and Godzilla" replied Daiki. "But even Godzilla lost to that thing, what chance do the others have" asked Isamu. "Godzilla was unprepared when it attacked him, plus he now has the most powerful driving factor that he didn't have before, revenge, revenge for his son, revenge for his planet, revenge for his defeat. You could say that he now is more powerful than before, maybe even ever" said Daiki. "And with the help of others such Mecha-Godzilla and Rodan among the rest, there might just be a chance that we win this and take back our planet!" "What should we call the creature sir, I feel like it should have a name other than just creature or thing" asked Isamu. "We shall call it S-Godzilla" replied Daiki. "Does the S stand for anything" asked Isamu. "Yes. It stands for super, as in Super Godzilla" replied Daiki. "OK then, what should our first course of action be then sir?" asked Isamu. "We shall use Mecha-Godzilla to find the other kaiju and use them to help us in the fight. We shall also free Godzilla from his cage. First, we will get the other kaiju, understood!" "Yes sir, everyone get to it, we've got an earth to win back god damn it!" ordered Isamu. And so, what was left of the military split up to go get the kaiju. There were four squadrons, one for each kaiju. The first squadron went to get Rodan, the squadron nickname was phoenix squadron. The second squadron was to get Anguirus, their nickname was Fuji squadron. The third squadron was to get King Caesar, their nickname was royal squadron. And the fourth and final squadron, sent to get Godzilla was named, King squadron. Rodan was nesting on top of MT. Fuji. The squadron had arrived only to see that the nest was empty and Rodan was Know where too be seen. Until bursting out of volcano came Rodan, now fully boosted by the lava turning him into Fire Rodan! Apparently his or her babies had been killed by one of the kaiju, and so Rodan gave him or herself a power boost, in order to kill who ever did it. Rodan was ready to fight, but only saw humans, until Varan showed up. Varan was the one who killed Rodan's babies! Rodan and Varan flew at each other until they clashed. Rodan was pissed off at Varan and so was out for blood and showed no signs of holding back! Rodan quickly took Varan out of the sky throwing him to the ground. Rodan then came in again, this time picking up Varan and carrying him towards MT. Fuji. Rodan then dropped Varan, but Varan stopped his fall with his arms, clinging to the walls. But Rodan swooped in and plunged him into the lava below, killing him. The phoenix squadron used this rage to guide Rodan towards Space Godzilla. Meanwhile the Fuji squadron was trying to find Anguirus. "Where could he be?" asked the Fuji squadron leader to himself. Until Baragon burst out from underneath along with Anguirus. Apparently the two kaiju had already started to battle with each other. "GAOO" roared Anguirus. "THREEE" roared Baragon. The two kaiju started to claw and grapple and bite each other. Eventually Baragon fired his magma beam. Anguirus turned around and blocked it with his back. He then jumped backwards with his shell facing Baragon. "THREEE" Baragon tried to retreat but Anguirus bit his tail as he dug away and threw him into some nearby hills. He then curled up and rolled at Baragon and hit him hard. The hit knocked Baragon unconscious freeing him from the mind control. "SCHEE-OW" Space Godzilla was confused. Where had Baragon and Varan gone? It did not yet know what was happening. What it did know is that those two were lackies.

Next up was the royal squadron. King Caesar had entered yet another slumber. The squadron did not know how to awaken him, unfortunately as they arrived so did Kamoebas. Kamoebas started to attack the squadron. It wasn't going well since Kamoebas is immune to their weapons. Eventually King Caesar awoke from his sleep and saw the squadron in danger and so he protected them. King Caesar ran in and tackled Kamoebas, but it had little effect. Kamoebas bit into Caesar's leg and pulled him down. Caesar from this position kicked Kamoebas in the face to make him let go. King Caesar then ran in and flipped him over, exposing his underbelly. King Caesar then picked up Kamoebas's tail and threw him away. "GROAAW" roared King Caesar. The final squadron had arrived at Infant Island. Godzilla was stilled trapped in his cage, trying to break through with his atomic breath. "SKREEE-ONK" "There he is, well then how do we get him out" asked Isamu. "We brought our drill missiles; they've been able to pierce kaiju flesh so we believe that they can break through those crystals" said Daiki. The missiles couldn't break the crystals, but they could weaken it just enough for Godzilla to destroy it with his atomic breath. "SKREEEE-ONK" Godzilla was free. Just then Gabara appeared. Gabara had electrical powers; anything he touched he electrocuted, and Godzilla was weak to electricity! Gabara ran in with fully charged electricity. Godzilla charged his atomic breath and fired. The blast made Gabara fly threw the sky, landing on a giant boulder. "RARARARA-ROW" roared Gabara. Godzilla then fired yet again, completely obliterating him. "SKREEEE-ONK" "Well that's one less kaiju I guess" said Isamu in a joking manner. "He truly is the king" said Daiki. "Yeah, definitely" replied Isamu. Godzilla then began to swim towards Tokyo to settle the score. "Everyone our goal is complete, to Tokyo!" ordered Daiki. Mecha-Godzilla flew ahead of the group to scout out the area and it found Gorosaurus guarding the city. Mecha-Godzilla gave itself the task to kill Gorosaurus. Mecha-Godzilla flew in with its scythe hands activated. It flew in and cut up Gorosaurus, flying in and out slicing up Gorosaurus. He nearly died from the initial attack. He came up with the plan to grab him with his mouth and fling him into a nearby building. He then used the spike at the end of his tail to stab into the core of Mecha-Godzilla. Mecha-Godzilla then fired his beam blowing off his tail. "GAAOW" roared Gorosaurus. The echo of his roar filled the city and alerted Space Godzilla of their presence. "SCHE-OW, SCHE-OW" the creature was giving orders to the other kaiju, but what were the orders. Gorosaurus was defeated. Its body lying motionless among the rubble. The phoenix squadron was still leading Rodan, but Rodan was still very angry, and so attempted to destroy the squadron of jets. He/she ate the first one, then he/she talon grabbed two more taking them out. "Sir, he's trying to take out the squadron, what do we do?" "Evasive maneuvers" Rodan then flung some lava at them, taking out three more jets. "Sir, that's half the squadron!" "Enter the RD position" The squadron entered a new flight position. Rodan dove threw the squadron and spread his/her wings and destroyed three more jets. Rodan then fired a brand-new beam attack, this attack came from the fire Rodan upgrade. The beam attack obliterated another jet. Rodan then continued to give chase nipping at their heels. The two jets flew upward with Rodan giving chase. The jets then dove with Rodan diving with them and taking out yet another jet. Rodan fired another beam that barely missed but still managed to damage one of the jets engines. Rodan was ready to take out the final jet, until it saw Tokyo and redirected its attention and flew towards Tokyo. All of the kaiju were heading towards Tokyo. The entire city had been turned into a crystalline fortress keeping everything out while Space Godzilla ordered the other kaiju. "Sir, how do we get in" asked Isamu. "Let's see what the kaiju do" replied Daiki. Anguirus dug under trying to get to the other side, but the crystals never seemed to end underground. King Caesar tried to break them with his brute strength, but that didn't work either. Finally, Rodan shot his/her beam at the crystals, but nothing worked. "I got it, if we all focus our attack on one central location then it should break" said Daiki. Mecha-Godzilla communicated with the other kaiju to attack one spot in order to break through. The attack began, all the kaiju and what was left of the military worked together to destroy the crystal. Rodan's beam, King Caesar's strength, Anguirus's spiky back, the military's weapons and Mecha-Godzilla's beam. They broke through! Space Godzilla stared at them. "SCHEE-OW" "GAAOOO" "KEEYO-AH" "GROAAW". The kaiju were ready to battle. Rodan flew in, Anguirus charged and King Caesar ran, with Mecha-Godzilla coming soon behind, along with the military. POW, ZAP, SKRRZT. It was an ambush! Space Godzilla had planned it all along. Space Godzilla cackled with pleasure of its plan working, and at the kaiju's relative stupidity. Space Godzilla then deployed all of its remaining kaiju minions to kill the opposing kaiju. And so, Megalon, Gigan, Titanosaurus and Orga were all sent out to face their opponents. Godzilla had not yet reached Tokyo, so the kaiju did not have him as backup. Each kaiju on their respective teams chose an opponent to battle. Rodan chose Gigan. Anguirus chose Megalon. King Caesar chose Orga. And Mecha-Godzilla chose Titanosaurus, as the military went for Space Godzilla. It was time for the final battle! The two teams charged at each other's respective opponent, ending in one big clash! All the kaiju were grappling and wrestling with each other. King Caesar grabbed Orga's arms in an attempt to pin him down, but it didn't work as Orga used the opportunity to throw King Caesar away. Mecha-Godzilla activated its scythe hands to go melee. He sliced at Titanosaurus causing him to bleed. Titanosaurus retaliated by tripping him with his tail. Megalon flipped over Anguirus to hit his belly, but Anguirus grabbed his leg with his tail and made Megalon fall over. Gigan and Rodan clashed beams. Rodan flew through the smoke, ramming into Gigan. The military rushed in to fight Space Godzilla, sneaking around the side of the battle to sneak attack it. Space Godzilla created massive crystals to stab and destroy their equipment. What was left fired at Space Godzilla! Space Godzilla fired his corona beam at them, nearly destroying everything that was left. "Everyone get to its feet and plant some bombs, maybe we can trip it up" ordered Daiki. The G-squad rushed in to plant the bombs. Space Godzilla did not notice them, and the bombs went off. The explosion barley fazed Space Godzilla. It then started to levitate over the humans, making their bombs now useless. Space Godzilla fired its corona beam again, nearly destroying everything that the military had left. Only a few vehicles were still functioning. Space Godzilla then landed on the last of the military's equipment, destroying all of it. Only a few soldiers, Isamu and Daiki were still alive. "The attack failed completely; we'll just have to hope that the kaiju can do this without us" said Daiki. Crashing through several buildings was king Caesar, who had been repeatedly thrown, over and over again. When he got up Orga charged his shoulder mounted laser cannon. The beam was too large to be absorbed and so King Caesar got hit hard. Titanosaurus used his sonic roar to discombobulate Mecha-Godzilla. The roar cracked some circuit boards, making Mecha-Godzilla unable to properly function temporarily. Titanosaurus picked up Mecha-Godzilla with his mouth and lifted him up and slammed him down. Crystals were tilting this way and that, some were even starting to crumble, because Anguirus and Megalon were underground destroying some crystals accidently. Gigan launched his shuriken at Rodan. Rodan dodged and retaliated by flinging some lava at Gigan. Gigan then picked up a crystal with his tail to block the lava. The shuriken came back around slicing Rodan. Gigan then threw the crystal at Rodan. But Rodan dodged it and continued to battle. The crystal that Gigan threw then landed near King Caesar who grabbed it and lunged at Orga, stabbing Orga through the neck! Orga cried out in pain and grabbed King Caesar and threw him away, he also pulled out the crystal and started to regenerate all the damage he'd taken up until that point. A building was cracking from the inside as Anguirus and Megalon burst through it continuing to grapple and claw at each other among other attacks. Titanosaurus grabbed Mecha-Godzilla's arm and started to pull on it, trying to rip it off. Mecha-Godzilla resisted and eventually decided to use his grappling hooks to grab a crystal and pull it over to stab Titanosaurus with it. "ROW-ROW-ROW" roared Titanosaurus in pain. Titanosaurus used his tail fan to blow crystals at Mecha-Godzilla. Mecha-Godzilla flew away to dodge them. Gigan continued to throw crystals at Rodan with his tail, but Rodan was too quick for him and continued to evade them. Gigan had gotten fed up with this and went for a more direct approach, flying straight in with all of his saws on at full speed. Rodan flew up to dodge but got grabbed by Gigan's tail, and so got whipped around through the sky, disorientating Rodan. Gigan then went in for the kill when all of a sudden… SHOOOM. Gigan was shot out of the air by Godzilla. "SKREEE-ONK" He had finally arrived. Godzilla and Space Godzilla stared at each other over the landscape of destruction. "SKREEE-ONK" "SCHEEE-OW" It was on! Godzilla charged towards his alien double. Space Godzilla stabbed Godzilla in his feet with crystals to stop him from getting closer and keeping the battle at long range. "SKREE-ONK" Space Godzilla fired its corona beam. Godzilla tried to duck behind a building for cover, but the beam curved around the building, hitting Godzilla in the back. Space Godzilla then used its telekinesis to drop the building itself onto Godzilla. Godzilla fired his atomic breath only for it to be reflected back at him again. "SKREE-ONK" A higher pitched roar came from Godzilla, signifying that he was being hurt badly. And then a crystalline cage formed around Godzilla again. Godzilla blasted the crystals away before they could fully form. Godzilla realized that at long range he didn't stand a chance, so he went in for a close-range battle. Space Godzilla saw this and swiped Godzilla's legs with its tail, making him fall over. Space Godzilla then used its telekinesis to pick up and throw Godzilla toward a building. Space Godzilla repeatedly fired its corona beam at Godzilla, badly damaging him and stopping him from getting back up. Godzilla clashed beams with Space Godzilla and overpowered its corona beam, finally getting of a hit. The humans wished that they could help, but all they could do was watch. "Do you think that he'll win?" asked Isamu. "I honestly can't believe that I'm saying this but from what I've seen, I'm starting to have serious doubts that we will win" said Daiki. "I always saw Godzilla as nye unstoppable, every time he engages with us or another kaiju he almost always wins, only a select few have been able to somewhat equal him in power, and even then they all lost to him eventually, even if Godzilla had backup they never were the ones to win by the end of the day, it was always him that dealt the final blow, every time. But now, looking at his opponent, a creature that is by all means other worldly in its power and abilities, it's something that Godzilla just wasn't made to fight. It's from outer space seemingly, making some sort of Space Godzilla. A Godzilla that is just simply an improvement on the one here on earth. It's plain and simple, this creature is superior to Godzilla". The last remaining members of the G-squad all bowed their heads in both remorse for Godzilla, and respect for Godzilla, for Godzilla had became earths most powerful ally, defeating anything that threatened our existence, anything that we couldn't beat Godzilla defeated for us, trying to keep the natural balance of the world in check. That's why he killed Megaguirus's babies, to stop them from taking over and disrupting the natural balance. This was Godzilla's purpose. But now a creature that came from space and thus never belonged here is now disrupting the natural balance in a way that Godzilla could not combat. He was outmatched, and nearly defeated without barley even leaving the slightest bit of damage on Space Godzilla. It had conquered the world, and it did it with little challenge, and when challenge arose, it quickly destroyed it and carried on with its plans. This creature had powers that many thought to be impossible, abilities that defied nature even by kaiju standards, this thing was the result of a freak accident, partially Megaguirus, but mostly us, who knows what could have happened if we hadn't harnessed nuclear energy for our own benefits, then this creature would have never arrived in the first place. The corona beam onslaught was seemingly endless as this creature had created its own energy supply in the form of the crystals. Because of this the creature had essentially infinite energy to work with and to replenish itself with. Rodan saw Godzilla lying on the ground helpless and decided to fly in and take the beams for Godzilla. Rodan was always an ally to Godzilla. But the beams just curved around Rodan as well. Rodan then enraged by the lack of assistance being given to Godzilla and the fact that even his/her own assistance didn't work, decided to fly straight at Space Godzilla. "KEEEYOOO!" Rodan fired his/her beam at Space Godzilla to make it stop firing at Godzilla. Space Godzilla now had its eyes on Rodan. With just a few blasts from Space Godzilla's corona beam, Rodan was getting heavily damaged. Gigan had gotten back up and fired his laser at Rodan. The laser barely missed. The two kaiju stared at each other and flew towards each other and clashing in the skies, with Rodan plummeting the two of them into some buildings. Space Godzilla then turned its attention back towards Godzilla. "Wait! I just thought of something" said Daiki. "What is it sir?" asked Isamu. "Space Godzilla made that crystalline structure around Tokyo tower for a reason I'd imagine, what if the tower gives it extra power or energy or something like that" said Daiki. "So, you're saying that if we destroy the tower then we can weaken Space Godzilla" "Exactly" "But wouldn't we need help from a kaiju to do that?" asked Isamu. "We still have Mecha-Godzilla" said Daiki. "Tell Mecha-Godzilla to wrap up his fight with Titanosaurus and help us blow up that tower" ordered Daiki. "Understood" said Isamu.

Mecha-Godzilla went for a slash, but his arm was grabbed by Titanosaurus. Mecha-Godzilla then pulled Titanosaurus down and fired his laser cannon from his mouth, sending Titanosaurus into some buildings, knocking him out cold. Mecha-Godzilla then directed his attention towards Tokyo tower, and he fired his laser beam. Space Godzilla saw this and quickly flew towards him and blind siding him, knocking him to the ground. With its telekinesis, Space Godzilla lifted Mecha-Godzilla and blew off his arm with its corona beam. Mecha-Godzilla then fired his grappling hooks around Space Godzilla's jaw, closing it making it lose concentration and dropping Mecha-Godzilla. Mecha-Godzilla then fired his beam again. Space Godzilla knew that it had to stop the tower from being destroyed, and so it decided to grab the hooks around its jaw and start to spin Mecha-Godzilla around in a circle until finally stabbing him through the chest with its tail! Space Godzilla then tore off the hooks and fired its corona beam at Mecha-Godzilla's head. Mecha-Godzilla fired his beam one more time, but it wasn't quite enough to destroy the tower. Space Godzilla then stabbed through Mecha-Godzilla's head with its tail, finally defeating Mecha-Godzilla. The body then fell down with a crash, hopefully doing enough damage to the tower in the long run. SHOOOOM! Space Godzilla was blasted in the face by Godzilla's atomic breath! "SKREEEE-ONK" "SCHEEE-OW" The kaiju locked eyes, with Godzilla ready for a rematch. Space Godzilla launched crystals at Godzilla. Godzilla fired his atomic breath, destroying some of the crystals, but Godzilla was overwhelmed and got cut and stabbed several times. Then Space Godzilla lifted up even more crystals and made them rain down onto Godzilla cutting and stabbing him even more. Godzilla then used his atomic pulse to destroy the crystals and keep fighting!

King Caesar was trying to push Orga into various kinds of structures like buildings and crystals. Orga bit into King Caesar's shoulder, making him let go. Orga then grabbed Caesar's arms trying to hold him down. Orga then started to absorb King Caesar's DNA, weakening him. Orga was starting to become a clone of King Caesar! Orga stopped absorbing King Caesar's DNA, becoming a partial clone and tossing him aside. Orga then set his eyes on Titanosaurus. Orga jumped over to Titanosaurus's body to absorb his DNA as well. Orga started to gain traits from Titanosaurus as well. He gained his tail and back fin, along with a reddish hue. Orga then continued to search the battlefield for more monsters to copy. Anguirus and Megalon finally emerged from the ground. Anguirus then rolled at Megalon. Megalon smacked him away, only for Anguirus to ricochet off a crystal and into Megalon. Megalon then smacked Anguirus towards Orga. Orga caught Anguirus with his massive hands and slammed into the ground, making him unroll so that he could begin to absorb his DNA as well. Orga then gained Anguirus's spiky armored back. Anguirus then used his prehensile tail to trip up Orga. He then engaged Orga in a battle. King Caesar has now gotten up and see's the situation and decides to fight Megalon. Megalon fire his beam at King Caesar, but King Caesar reflects the beam back at him. King Caesar then ran at Megalon, and then he jumps and does a flying kick. Megalon smacks King Caesar away, midair. King Caesar runs up again and pulls Megalon's arms out of the way to head butt him. The two kaiju then started to continuously swipe and slash at each other, until Megalon see's an opening and stabs King Caesar in the stomach and turns on his drills fatally wounding King Caesar! As King Caesar lied there, bleeding out Megalon fired his beam into the wound, killing King Caesar. Orga picks up Anguirus and ponders as to what to do with him. Anguirus takes the opportunity to wrap his tail around Orga's mouth and kick off his face. Anguirus then rolled at Megalon and hit him hard. He then lunged on to the back of Megalon and started to bite him in the neck and shoulder. Eventually Anguirus remembered Megalon's weak spot and so he went for it, tearing off one of Megalons wings to get to it. And then Anguirus started to bite and claw at the weak spot badly damaging Megalon. "GAAOO" Gigan swiped at Rodan's wing with his saws, tearing it and making Rodan fall. Gigan then saw Megalon and flew over to check on him. Anguirus lunged at Gigan but he just grabbed him and tossed him aside. Gigan started to talk to Megalon and in the conversation Gigan realized that Megalon wasn't going to make it, so he put Megalon out of his misery. "SKREEEE-ANCH!" Gigan cried out. He then redirected his emotions which had now become fury and anger towards Anguirus, for he was the one who made Gigan have to kill Megalon. "SKREEEEE-AAAA" Screeched Gigan with great fury. "GAOO" Anguirus roared back nervously. In Gigan's eyes Anguirus must die for what he did! Gigan powered up all of his weapons, especially his chainsaws which were at full speed in no time. "SKREEEE" Gigan flew quicker then ever and sliced Anguirus's back. The combination of speed and power managed to somewhat damage Anguirus's back. With continuous strikes from Gigan, Anguirus's back was getting heavily damaged. Eventually Gigan picked up Anguirus and lifted him into the sky. Gigan then slashed at Anguirus's belly several times and dropped him. On the way down Gigan shot him with his laser and flew into him making the crash harder. "GAOO" "SKREEEE-AAANCH" Gigan was ready to swoop down and slice open Anguirus's belly, killing him, until Rodan fired his beam at Gigan to save Anguirus. "SKREEE-ANCH" KEEYOOO" The two kaiju flew at each other, both absolutely furious at one another. The two kaiju then flew past each other with blood coming out of both of them. They struck each other midair making them bleed. The two kaiju then turned around and faced each other yet again. The two kaiju fired their beams at each other. There was a massive explosion and then when the smoke and debris cleared the two kaiju were gone. Were the dead? had they retreated? No one knew, they were just gone. Meanwhile Anguirus had died from his wounds. Most of the kaiju were either dead, unconscious or missing. They only ones left were Orga, Godzilla and Space Godzilla. Oh yeah, and also what little Japanese military was left, firing at Tokyo tower. Orga set his eyes on Anguirus for more DNA to absorb. Daiki knew that he had to be stopped. "Does Mecha-Godzilla have any power left for manual control?" "Yes, but only for about a minute or two" replied Isamu. "That's all we need. Where's the pilot for Mecha-Godzilla?" asked Daiki. "Dead sir" replied Isamu. "Well then, does anyone volunteer? It's not going to kill you, the plan is to use Mecha-Godzilla to pick up Orga and perform a kamikaze on Tokyo tower, hopefully destroying it. So, who wants to do it?" "I'll do it sir" said Isamu. "Good luck out there" said Daiki. "Thank you sir" replied Isamu. Isamu then powered up Mecha-Godzilla. Orga was starting to eat Anguirus for a quicker DNA absorption process. Mecha-Godzilla used on his hooks to grab a crystal and fling it into Orga's shoulder cannon. Orga turned his attention towards Mecha-Godzilla and dropped Anguirus. Mecha-Godzilla flew at Orga and stabbed him with his scythe. He then shot his hook around Orga, and then he picked him up and flew towards Tokyo tower. Isamu started the countdown for the self-destruct as Mecha-Godzilla and Orga crashed into the tower and exploded, killing Orga and destroying both Mecha-Godzilla and Tokyo tower. With the tower now destroyed Space Godzilla was slightly weaker, just enough for Godzilla to match him in power! CROOOM! SHOOOM! The two beams clash and explode! The two kaiju were getting exsausted from all the fighting. Godzilla thought of a plan. He flung some crystals with his tail and then fired his atomic breath, reflecting it off of the crystals and into Space Godzilla. Space Godzilla fired its corona beam to destroy the crystals. But as it did that Godzilla fired at one of Space Godzilla's shoulder crystals, destroying it. "SCHEEE-OW" Space Godzilla was badly hurt but it thought of a plan as well. Space Godzilla lifted dozens of crystals and surrounded Godzilla with them, eventually making them all converge and slice Godzilla. Space Godzilla rearranged the crystals to do the same attack again. But Godzilla fired his atomic breath at the crystals, reflecting his beam amongst all the crystals and eventually towards Space Godzilla, who blocked the shot with its sheild, dispersing the beam and destroying more crystals. Godzilla then picked up and threw a couple crystals at Space Godzilla in an attempt to distract it. It works and Space Godzilla uses its telekinesis to move the crystals out of the way only to have Godzilla blow up another shoulder crystal! Godzilla then started to absorb all of the released energy from Space Godzilla's crystals, powering him up. He started to glow red. He started to charge up his atomic breath... VRRRM, VRRRM, VRRRM. The noise was getting faster as Godzilla started to glow even brighter! Then, Godzilla fired his Red Spiral Heat Ray! SHZOOOM! Space Godzilla put up its photon sheild to block, but it didn't work! Godzilla fired again! This time it tried to block with its crystals, but that didn't work either! Godzilla fired once more, this time he put in seemingly all of his atomic energy into it for a more powerful blast. The beam connects and Space Godzilla is hurt extremely badly! "SCHEEE-OW" Space Godzilla started to explode! And then it was gone, reduced to ashes. "SKREEEE-ONK!" Godzilla then collapsed from fatigue. "That's it, It's finaly over" said Daiki. "Hopefully for good this time" said Isamu. "Isamu!" said Daiki. "Yes sir!" replied Isamu. "I'm promoting you to prime minister" said Daiki. Isamu was speechless. "W- W- What! You mean that? You really mean that?!" asked Isamu with shock and gratitude. "Yes, I do really mean it. I think that it is time for me to retire. I've been the prime minister for far too long and I think that from what I've seen from you, you'll be a great leader for this country" said Daiki. "Thank you sir, that means the world to me. I promise to do the best that I can, I will not disapoint sir" "I know that you won't" The two men saluted each other and parted ways, with Isamu giving out orders as to what should be done to fix the enormous amont of damage done. Daiki on the other walked towards Godzilla. "Thank you, I know that we've been through a lot of history and bad blood, but at the end of the day you always save us. so thank you." Daiki then turned away and walked off.

The next day Godzilla woke up. He looked around and roared! "SKREEEEE-ONK!"

THE END


End file.
